


A Big Catch

by SerphenySlayer



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Based on the Mook Audio CD with MakoHaru, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Dubious Consent, M/M, Merman Nanase Haruka, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin, Smut, but with no Makoto sry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerphenySlayer/pseuds/SerphenySlayer
Summary: Officer Rin has finally caught the merman Haruka Nanase! What is he planning to do to him?Haru felt he could have easily burst in the bathroom at this point, but he felt the only reason he wasn’t doing so was because he was basking in his victory at having cornered him and was taking his time to enjoy it.“Ahhh, so there is someone home after all!” Haru chose not to reply, finding himself at quite a disadvantage.“Well, come on out of the bathroom, you’re just delaying the inevitable, Haruka!” said Rin’s sly voice that was barely masked of humor. “If you turn yourself in, I’ll go easy on you! We can do this the easy way or the hard way- though, both of them will lead you straight to me.”





	1. Caught Like a Fish in a Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I decided to write this because I had an urge to write what would happen if Rin would happen to catch Haruka when he was in his merman form. Hearing the Mook CD of MakoHaru, the fangirl in me was squealing hearing Rin saying that to gain the power of fabulous abs, he was going to "eat him". To further top it off, I again giggled and squeed when he also stated that he would "make him his". This was the moment I finally snapped and realized I had to write this.  
> Please excuse grammatical errors and bluntness, this was a bit hurried.

 

Haru should have known it had been only a matter of time before the man with the maroon eyes- _Rin_ , as he was called, would have tracked him down here. Here he was in mermaid form, sitting in the bathtub with his tail dangling over the side, dozing just a minute ago before he’d been awoken by a slam of a door opening.

It had taken a few seconds to come to his senses that it couldn’t have been the sound of Makoto entering his house in such a racket, nor would it be Nagisa or Rei. He didn’t need to guess who it was after the crisp steps of hard boots on the tile floor and the snicker from its intruder to know it was Officer Rin. There was only one person who could give a laugh like that.

“Oh Mr. Nanase!” came the nearly sing-song voice, “I know you’re in here!”

Haru said nothing, yet his eyes were glued to the crack of the doorway. As he sat immobile in the tub with his gaze towards the only viable exit, his mind started racing. If he fully submerged his whole body in the bathtub out of sight and stayed silent, would he be safe? Would Rin perhaps burst in and, seeing a seemingly empty tub, curse and walk out thinking nobody was around? With as much precision and care as he could, he slowly retracted his dangling tail to bring it curling in the bathtub water. Inch by inch, he slipped his tail in the water with one ear listening to the sounds outside the door while the other listening to make sure there was no splashing.

And as luck would have it, the bar of soap which was sitting at the edge, got knocked over, hitting the floor with a low but clearly unmistakable slap on the tile floor. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. Great. Now _this_  was the unmistakable proof that the bathroom was occupied.

There came an audible chuckle from Rin outside the door as he stepped closer, but for whatever reason, not yet opening the door. He could see the shadow of the footsteps pause outside the door, and Haru felt the only reason he wasn’t doing so was because he was basking in his victory at having cornered him and was taking his time to enjoy it.

“Ahhh, so there _is_ someone home after all!” A low chuckle and the rhythmic tapping of a boot that seemed to be taunting him could be heard from the other side of the door. 

Haru chose not to reply, finding himself at quite a disadvantage and felt like slapping himself. _Oh WHY had he put the soap at such a precarious position?_

“Well, come on out of the bathroom, you’re just delaying the inevitable, Haruka!” said Rin’s sly voice that was barely masked of humor. “If you turn yourself in, I’ll go easy on you! We can do this the easy way or the hard way- though, both of them will lead you straight to me.”

Haru wasn’t nearly as worried as he felt he should be. Not with Rin anyway. Maybe it was because from all the times Rin had tried to catch him off guard and failed that he begun to see him more than just a man in a uniform out for his blood and in a comical sense. For several weeks now, he had begun to see a different side of Rin than he had initially had. It seemed that the cop was suddenly finding excuses to stop by, always sitting in one of the café’s high chairs to drink his coffee whenever he was around as though the better to secretly observe him. Or outside, sitting at a distance to look at him sit with his friends who would happen to stop by during his break.

Haru liked to think Rin had actually had become interested in him, and not simply for the fact that he was half-fish, half-man. Since that day when Rin loudly proclaimed that he was going to eat a mermaid to gain immortality and strength, Haru decided to take certain measures to choose a different route home. Even if Rin would sometimes make conversation with him during work hours when it wasn’t that busy, didn’t mean he would be safe the moment he left work. After all, the man had the same temperate as a shark and trying to always catch him off his guard.

He dunked his head in the water until he as completely under the calm water, closing his eyes and feeling the coolness surround him and the sound drowning out. He knew there would be no way to escape, not while he was in this form. If he truly was going to die or get locked up, he wanted to feel the water one last time.

A few seconds later, he could hear a muffled sound of the bathroom door slamming open and a pair of quick footsteps approaching. But it wasn’t until he felt a hand break the water’s surface to hoist him up by the arm did he open his eyes to find himself looking up into the face of a slightly worried but otherwise triumphant Rin. The side of the cop's mouth curved into a a crescent smile.

“Well, well, _well_ , so it seems I’ve caught something- our residential merman!” He smirked.

“I _told_ you, I’m not a merman.” Was all he could huff. “I’m half-man, half-fish.”

Rin’s smirk widened, looking down at the blue-eyed male and not releasing the grip on his arm in the slightest. The nearly dim light and the little bit of sunset peeking through the curtains had made Haruka’s eyes a magnificent azure blue glinting in the light, rapt with attention in his pale face and dark set eyebrows that, for a split second, Rin almost forgot the reason he came barging through the door as he took in the sight of the beautiful man. Even while annoyed, Haru still managed to look every bit as captivating as when he'd first met him. 

 _And his eyes are the same shade of blue as his tail!_ came the sudden realization upon closer inspection.

"What do you want?” came Haruka’s terse tone. “I already told you I’m not a merman!” This brought Rin back to reality from his daydream of the merman, and he smirked again.

“Half-fish, merman, or Triton, it doesn’t matter, not when I got you right where I want you." he countered. And to further clarify his statement, he leaned closer to the other in the guise of acting intimidating, but with the secret desire to see those defiant eyes up close. When Haru didn't waver his gaze nor posture, he felt his heart bounce in delight. "It seems we can do this the easy way then.”

“What are you talking about, I-” but before Haru could finish his sentence, Rin had taken his other arm and, with surprising strength, managed to grab hold of his tail to drag it out of the water like a sack of potatoes. While also deciding to be considerate of his scales, he gently took hold of his upper body and carried him nearly bridal style out of the bathroom.

“Where are you taking me?” the merman asked, annoyed. However, Rin only chuckled, carrying him through the house and out the door, taking note of the texture of the scales rubbing against his arms. He was filled with a nearly irresistible urge to run his fingers against those incredible warm scales to better feel them but opted against it. Right now, it was imperative to get Haruka away from the house and into his cop car at all costs before anybody around the currently deserted neighborhood would notice something and come out to investigate. Once he had Haru in there, the rest would be a piece of cake to take him to the house and-

“That’s none of your concern, merman, and what’s more…” here, Rin took out a pair of handcuffs from his side belt and clasped them on Haru’s wrists. The blue-eyed male gave a gasp of indignant surprise, trying to pry his hands apart from the cold metal biting into his skin. “…it seems you’ll be under my care from now on.”

“What exactly does that mean you bull shark?” huffed Haru angrily. “Take these things off me- what you're doing is borderline illegal!”

“It means exactly what it means- I’m taking you away from here." chuckled the red-head. If looks could kill, Rin would be dead in an instant from Haru's gaze. But the way those blue eyes passionately lit up with a crystalline fiery blaze, only served to enrapture the cop further into wanting him.

"Let me go!" hissed Haruka, struggling in Rin's arms and trying to wrench the handcuffs off himself.

This made Rin irritated, and he pinned Haru’s other left hand. _Heh, being in mermaid form really makes one at a disadvantage. At least he can't run away,_  thought Rin.  Nevertheless, he was adamant on getting Haru into the car with as little problem as possible, so with his other hand, he reached for a full water bottle conveniently placed in the backseat.

At once, Haru’s eyes darted to it, but they went back to Rin’s, as though untrusting. However, the cop was pleased to see that the merman had ceased to struggle, now eyeing the one thing that was held by his captor and yet savior.

“Hey Haru, you want some water?” asked Rin, dangling the water bottle around Haru’s outstretched hand, then quickly retracting it from harm’s way. “Too bad, I _was_ going to give you some, you know, now that you’re out of the water and your scales are drying, but you seem to be making it _too_ hard for me to help you, so I’m not sure anymore.”

To his delight, Haru stopped struggling, now his shining blue eyes glued to the water bottle in his hand, and Rin could see with amusement that the prospect of obtaining water was now a number one importance for Haru at the moment. Without thinking, Haru’s tongue darted out to lick his dry lips, and Rin’s gaze was momentarily drawn to the action. _Honestly, does this guy ever care about anything other than water? He has pretty lips for a man as well._

“Give it to me.” Demanded Haru.

Rin grinned, “As you wish, your highness,” he said, obeying Haruka’s request. Oh, this was too easy-he was so cute and gullible- just like a child! He wordlessly dropped the water bottle in Haru’s hand who took it and without another thought, popped the cap to engulf it in his mouth. He poured the rest over his shining fish scales until the bottle finished, and turned his head to give Rin a loathing stare.

 _“My, my,_ you’re always so quick to trust a cop” tsked Rin, cocking his head with a side grin. Haru should have known ahead of time that something was off when Rin allowed him the water bottle and backed off to watch him have some and dribble it on himself. He had realized it all too late. For a few moments, he simply glared at Rin, wondering what he meant by that statement, but the next moment, a rush of nausea took him by surprise in the form of sluggishness and fatigue. He was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open, and everything around him was suddenly out of focus.

 _What is going on?_ Thought Haru desperately, finding it more difficult by the second to stay focused. _What was-?_

_The water bottle! He put something in the water!_

He sought to keep his mind awake, struggling to keep his eyes open, even through his blurry image all he saw were water droplets falling through his eyelashes to disappear to the floor. The last thing his mind distantly registered before a lucid state, was a shot of maroon light accompanied by a light-weighted feeling like he was flying before passing out.

 

 

Haru slumped forward unconscious, and Rin caught him under his armpits. Holding the man to his chest and tilting his head back, he felt a sense of warmth seeing a calm expression that had once belonged to an annoyed one half a minute ago. Dark eyebrows relaxed in a deep sleep set upon clear pale skin, slightly pink tinted cheeks, and long dark lashes…Rin’s eyes wandered downward past the unconscious man’s collar, where some thin rivulets of water were trekking their way through the pale valley of his chest before getting lost and sinking to the floor in droplets. Rin had to avert his eyes to keep his face from blushing at the peaceful yet lewd body. Now that he had a close up view of his face, he looked even more striking and handsome than he originally assumed. Every time he would enter that restaurant, it had been more about seeing the chef than tasting the delicious food. But now that Haruka was in his arms, he was determined to take every advantage of this moment.

He leaned in closer to the sleeping man’s face, and without thinking, brushed a stray lock from his forehead gently.

_Just you wait, Merman Haruka, I'll make you mine tonight- make no mistake!_


	2. Into the Shark's Domain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this hasn't been updated. Well, here it is.

When Haru reached consciousness, his senses were dull and his head felt lazy as if he'd been asleep and was waking for the first time. Through his barely open eyes, he registered a foreign yellow light seeping through his lashes, coercing him into shutting them tighter. He was acutely aware that he _did_ indeed feel a softness envelope his body, like soft bed sheets.

When his blinking and squinting eyes finally adjusted to the light, he realized with a jolt that he appeared to be lying in a bed in an unfamiliar room. Was it his room? _No._

Maybe Makoto’s room somehow? No, not a chance. Very confused, he instead turned his attention of the strange metal bracelet around his wrist which he had been feeling since his awakening.

He sat bolt upright.

The “bracelet” was nothing more than a pair of handcuffs binding his right arm back, hooked to the headboard of the bed he'd been lying back in while his left remained free. Some semblance of panic escaped him as he stared at it. Where-?

“Alright there, Sleeping Beauty?” came a familiar, teasing voice.

Haru twisted his head so quick at the direction of the voice, he felt his neck snap at the action. He knew that voice. There was _no_ way…

And there, on the right side of the bed whose face was curtained by maroon hair, sat Rin. He was sitting backwards on a chair with his legs splayed out on either side with an elbow propping his face up. His red eyes stared at Haru in a contemplative way as though he had been watching him the entire time, (which was highly likely). 

 _Had it been the entire time? What was he doing here?_ Haru felt himself involuntarily shudder. _How long has it been?_

And then he remembered- the bathtub, with Rin carrying him, offering him water…him _drinking the water-_

_The water! The water had been spiked!_

Haru tried wrenching his wrist away, trying to twist free from its grasp. It wouldn’t budge. Shifting forward, he tried testing if maybe the headboard would give away, but after a few tries, it remained as firm as ever to the rest of the bed. His breath seemed to come out in short gasps now as trepidation filled every part of his lungs.

He was trapped. Trapped in a room with Rin and with no way to escape. What was going to happen to him now?

Rin gave a small chuckle like Haru was a foolish child. “Looking for these?” With a single hand, he reached into the side pocket of his uniform to fish something out and wave it in the air with a jingling noise. The keys. He watched the merman’s startling blue eyes widen at them, then look back at him, an angry yet collected look on his face. It was almost worth to see it besides the usually cool and taciturn expression he had grown so accustomed to seeing on the chef.

“Where am I, Rin? Why am I here?”

“My house.” Came his swift reply with a grin, clearly pleased with himself. “Or more specifically, _my room_. Good thing my parents still had this get-away house they no longer needed, eh?” 

Haru adjusted his back against the headboard, as far away from Rin as possible. His gaze was drawn downward his body and was mortified to realize from feeling alone, he was almost naked. His lower body was clothed in garments that weren’t his; short cotton shorts and a white linen towel were all that was covering him. He pulled back the cloth with his free hand, face growing red at the thought that it was Rin who had put them on. It shouldn’t have surprised him; after all, transforming back into a human would mean he'd be naked. But the thought of wearing somebody else’s clothes, especially from the _certain_ someone who would sometimes make his heart thump, made him feel very embarrassed.

He blinked and looked away. _Had he carried him all the way up here naked too?_

“Seems like someone’s shy,” teased Rin, swinging his legs over the chair and approaching the bed. Before Haru could react, Rin was on him in an instant, grabbing his other hand and bending down about a foot from his face to give him an all-too knowing smirk. “Well then, shall we get on to business?”

"What business?" Haru’s eyes widened, giving a harsh tug from the handcuffs as though hoping they would come loose. _Seriously, what was with this man and handcuffs?_   “G-get off me, Rin!”

“Nope, don’t want to.” The maroon-haired cop looked down at the extended body of Haru; one hand restrained over his head while the other desperately clutched the only thing covering the rest of his form- a white satin sheet. The white linen cloth covering his torso slipped down a bit revealing a pale collarbone and Rin could feel his heart start to throb with a strange longing to sink his mouth into it, whether to kiss or nip at it. 

“W-what are you planning on doing?” asked Haru. Heart beating abnormally fast, he tried to sit up as much as possible given his position. When he looked up at Rin, he felt the satisfied eyes roaming all over, making him feel examined.

“You don't by any chance _remember_ what I told all your friends when I found you at that cafe? Remember how I said I’d eat a mermaid?” smirked Rin, leaning all the more closer to cup his chin.

Haru didn’t answer, but his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth set in a thin determined line, almost the same expression he wore when Rin first confronted him at the cafe. That was the time he’d had Makoto visit him to acquaint him with Nagisa and Rei. It had felt like such a long time ago, though it was only last month.

 _“That merman is my prey! One day I’ll definitely catch him-and make him mine!”_  

It almost seemed funny how those words he'd taken for granted back then were now significant while he was under the mercy of the cop. He shifted his handcuffed wrist around trying to get free while the other grasped the white sheet to shield his torso as if in protection. _What's going to happen?_   _He can’t be serious! I’m a human, how does he intend to eat me? Is he only joking?_  The thought of Rin threatening to eat him seemed ludicrous, but that didn’t take away the fact that he had captured him for some specific purpose. "You're insane! You don't mean-?"

“You can struggle all you want, but the only way you’ll be able to get out of it is through _this_ ” said Rin, fishing out the keys again and dangling them over Haru’s face, seemingly delighted just to see those crystal blue eyes momentarily light up again. However, Rin pocketed the keys again in his pants, feeling nervous at the thought that they’d be snatched by Haru if he wasn’t careful. No use to bait a fish when it was captured. Instead, he leaned forward again to have a better look at the young Siren. “Now...where should I start _eating_ you?”

He felt Rin's index finger lightly trace a line from his chest which was covered by the white cloth to the tip of his chin. “The neck?” he prompted, bringing the digit up to lightly pass over his neck then skim down where his collarbone was. Though Haru barely felt his fingers pass over his skin, its path was meant to tease him, to show him just how much just a single touch could be capable of making him shiver.

He tried backing away, though the space from the headboard behind him was very limited, drawing him him up against it. “B-but I’m human.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” said Rin, chuckling as he traced the curve of his slender jaw with his finger, as though admiring the delicate contours of the merman’s face for the first time. Although Haru didn’t want to admit it, there was a swooping feeling as the single finger caressed his face, making his skin feel hot.  _Why am I feeling like this?_   he thought. _My body feels like its excited whenever he gets near! What's going on?_

“If you don’t let me out of here, I’ll scream so people will hear” he blurted, trying to keep his voice from sounding anything but faltering. He expected to see Rin's face look angry, worried even, but instead, he was alarmed to see the corners of Rin's mouth twitch upwards, looking unconcerned. In fact, the sharkman’s face had evolved into a downright salacious smirk.

“By all means, scream all you want, nobody else lives around here. It’s just you and me. At any rate…” his hand came up to stroke his dark hair from his eyes and he leaned forward until he was inches from his face to barely whisper. “… _I'll be making you scream anyway at the end of tonight. "_

Haru shuddered, feeling the man’s breath grazing his skin and sending sensitive waves crawling up his flesh. There was something definitely different in his eyes that he’d never noticed in Rin before. All the times when Rin’s plans to capture him had foiled, he looked irritated, promising threats of catching him the next time.

And yet…the look he was putting on now, was a very different look from when he was pursuing the merman. Those watchful maroon eyes, those sharp teeth-as sharp as his gaze, bore into his own, as though he were his prey...all of it reminded him like one of the sharks who'd circle their prey in the water. He felt his body shiver, though he felt sure that it wasn’t entirely out of fear.

“I-I don’t taste very good.” He protested weakly, looking sideways away from Rin’s face. “I’m from the ocean and-

“Oh, really?” purred Rin, sly smile forming.“I bet you taste _delicious_ …” . 

“It’s true- I’m actually poisonous!" babbled Haru, trying to speak even when feeling the man's hot breath against his ear. "Mermen are said to be extremely poisonous the longer they are out of the wa-

He felt Rin's sly tongue dance at his ear, cutting his breath short. Pulling back so he was looking straight into Haru’s eyes, he bent so their foreheads nearly touched. Like before, he had an all-too knowing smirk plastered on his face like a cat that had outsmarted a mouse. “Really? I thought you said you weren’t a _merman_.”

“I-I-" Haru found himself stuttering, trying to come up with some defense as he realized he was caught in his own trap. “I mean-

Rin smiled widely, showing his unusually sharp teeth. “Heh, you’re a terrible liar, Nanase, did you known that?” he growled softly. The hot breath from his mouth hit his own lips and Haru felt his heart go a mile a minute.

_Is this what people do when they’re about to kill Sirens?_

Haru turned his head to the side so he wouldn't see those ruby eyes that were watching his every move. “P-please don’t eat me. I’ll...I'll do anything.”

The moment Haru finished, he wanted to take his words back as quickly as they came out. It was as though he signed a death sentence with the way Rin's face had contorted into its shark toothy grin.

“ _Anything_ , you say?” he purred.Towering over the brunet to better observe his prey, he gave the helpless man below him a thoughtful look, eyes sweeping over his lean and well-sculpted form.

Before him was the merman who had so often slipped through his fingers, lying atop his bed and bound, completely defenseless. The thought gave Rin comfort, yet he felt something was missing from all of it. Yes, he was happy to have finally caught Haru, but he had been finding it less and less about trying to eat the merman to gain his power and more about trying to learn about Haru. The truth of the matter was that he had been having a crush that had developed into a full on heartache every time he walked through those café doors to see those blue orbs staring back at him. He had been finding himself more and more trying to catch his attention by making small conversation, trying to keep himself from wandering all over his person or to try not to blush whenever he felt he was being analyzed through those quiet eyes.

As time passed, he had also begun to discover that Haruka would more often than not observe him back when he felt he wasn’t looking. That was when Rin discovered that his feelings might not have been entirely one-sided. So what if he tried pursuing the merman in uncommon methods like trying to catch him? It was the only way he would notice him.

“So… _Haru_ , by _anything_ , you mean I can do ' _anything I want with you'_ , right?” clarified Rin. The man inched forward, eyes blazing with dangerous desire. “What if I said I wanted your body?”

Haru blinked. _What did the man mean “he wanted his body?”_ _Hadn’t he captured him to eat him?_

“You can’t eat me, I’m a human and…and I’m poisonous.” He lied.

“Why not?” Rin’s grin widened showing more of his unusually sharp teeth as he leaned in next to Haru’s ear. “I promise not to bite _…too_ hard.”

Haru tried schooling his face to adopt a nonchalant look despite his heart beating through his chest. "I guess there's no going around it."

"No going around what?" asked Rin, then teasing: "Does that mean you've finally decided giving up and accepting your fate, Nanase?" 

Haruka turned his head away quickly, face burning as he sought to cover his face with his only free hand. “S-shut up, I wasn’t thinking that. All I was thinking was that it would be a pity for you to die by eating the flesh of a Siren.” He lied.

Rin’s smile widened and Haru felt a hand coax his hiding face forward again, but a pocket of trepidation reached his chest at Rin's unchanged expression. _He doesn't believe me!_

Unused to the gesture and with a dry throat, he felt the mouth of Rin ever so gently reach the lobe of his ear, just barely grazing the skin with the tip of his nose. “How about this: maybe I should start somewhere and taste to see if you’re _really_ poisonous or not.” Rin breathed in his ear. “Should I start with your ears? Or should I start somewhere…” and then, Haru could feel his face go completely red and his body shivered in something close to trepidation and anticipation as a finger traced its way down past his torso, past his stomach, before stopping dangerously close to past his stomach, “… _more private_?”

Haruka swallowed. “N-not there…please.” The finger was withdrawn, but Rin’s head bent forward where his mouth latched on to the lobe and gently roll it between his lips, occasionally letting his teeth just lightly graze it. Haru gave an unexpected shudder, feeling the nerves in his body alight as the mouth now made its journey down to the side of his neck, Rin’s eyelashes tickling his skin.

He felt the definite curve of his smile and hot breath somewhere close to his ear, and then the feeling of a mouth parting to latch a small nip. “Relax, Nanase, I'm _just_ tasting. Heh, no need to get your panties in a twist... _yet_ ” he added in amusement. 

Haru gasped at the close proximity of the man, clenching and unclenching his bound hands as though wishing he could hold on to something while defenseless. With his head shifted to the side and eyes tightly shut, he didn't dare breath through his mouth as the man’s tongue trekked its way all around the perimeter of his throat, sending his skin aflame. The moment Haru felt Rin’s tongue circled over his Adam’s apple, one of his most sensitive areas, he shivered, feeling as his mouth latched a deeper kiss to the bump. Haru let out a sound that seemed between a gasp and a moan.

“R-Rin…” he protested, arm trying to be rid of the man’s grasp. But even he could feel his voice faltering.

Evidently, Rin seemed to think as well, and turned away from his throat, settling near his temple with a look that told Haruka he was enjoying this. “Why should I stop now when you promised I can do " _anything_?"

And then, in one fluid motion, the cloth wrapping Haru’s upper body was ripped away, exposing torso. Rin could see goosebumps upon his perfectly lined body, and he was drawn to the hardened pink nipples which were conspicuous. The sight of Haru’s quivering torso splayed out like a delectable feast made Rin’s heart go a mile a minute, but he forced himself to remain calm. This was his first time with somebody, and he _really_ needed to get his act together.

Noticing that the merman’s eyes were shut tight and bent a bit back, trying to ignore the sensations, he bent his head a little closer to him. “What’s wrong Haru, feeling a little cold?” he queried, with a side look at his hardened pink nipples.

“Of course I…I do. I-I’m almost naked!” hissed Haru with a bit of indignity. “If you don’t do something about it, I’ll-ah!”

He broke off when Rin suddenly bent his head forward to latch on his right collar bone collar, combining kisses and some scraping of teeth wherever he went. As the mouth moved in a steady way from his collar bone to the rest of his torso, the captive man could no longer hold in the breathy gasps that wracked his body. Each time the mouth skimmed over, and each time he felt just the brush of teeth, his body tightened, trying to prepare for the time Rin might finally lose control and actually bite him for real. Wherever he touched, Haru couldn’t help but shiver in nerves, feeling the trail where the man’s kissing was as the cool air hit it. When finally Rin’s mouth just lightly skimmed his nipple, Haru gave an involuntary jerk of his body, trying to compose himself.

“I-ah! Rin please...don’t eat-Ah- there!”

Rin paused, a slyly look in his eyes as he withdrew his head which was curtained with maroon locks. “Sorry, didn’t _quite_ catch that. Care to repeat that?” He continued his ministrations but this time, the bastard had the audacity- _the gall_ \- to lower his head at the same level as his torso and angle so he was looking right across at Haru’s flushed face while his tongue dove out just barely teasing the hardened bud. A slight stinging where Rin’s mouth was caused Haru to arch his back off the bed, and amid the gasps of both pain and pleasure, it took his a few seconds to realize that he was feeling the sharp teeth grazing him just lightly, pulling the skin back before giving a small suck and releasing it between his lips.

“Ah-Rin…please…I feel hot I-Ah!”

“What’s the matter?” asked Rin innocently, withdrawing his mouth from the bud for a moment. “As a chef, you should know that the best way to make food taste good is to heat it up. So… all I have to do, is warm your body up enough so you can be eaten correctly.”

And with that, Rin was back again, trailing his tongue, enticing the sensitive bud and giving sucks to it that make Haruka shiver. Although Rin's threats to eat him were still on his mind, there was something about the way Rin was toying with him that made him think otherwise. Every action that Rin did, sent Haru nearly over the edge, and not once had Rin actually hurt him. Quite the contrary, what he was doing to him was making him feel _quite_ good...

Rin stopped long enough to gaze up at Haruka with playful smirk, enjoying the reactions of the young man. “Doesn’t taste poisonous” he said, rubbing Haru’s already hardened nipple between his forefinger and index before laving a spot just under with his tongue. It was this that sent Haru’s neck arching backwards, head tilted to the side, nerves jangling with the foreign invasion of the other man’s mouth in such a sensitive area. And he did it _while looking at him_. _Like he was getting off on making him lose composure_.

A moan escaped him as the tongue began swirling it around before engulfing it into a long deep suck that seemed to reach Haru’s very nerves. What kind of sound had he just made? _Why is it weird that I’m enjoying this? Is HE also enjoying it?_

As Haru fidgeted, gasping and trying to even out his breath, his head turned to the side and with a closed mouth as though trying to stifle any more noises. A rosy hue was grazing his features from the lamp in the light, making it seem as if he was glowing. Truly, Haru didn’t just look beautiful when he’d move in the water, but on land as well, and he could feel no other control over his body as he felt compelled to lean forward tilting his head up towards the merman’s face to meet his lips.

At once, Haruka felt the inside of his body freeze in shock as the feeling of the other man’s lips sinking against his own.

_Was that a…kiss?_

Rin’s lips were moving against his now, and suddenly it seemed as though something within Haruka made him understand and no longer fear the man above him. Rin had kissed him, no- _was kissing him!_

While trying to stifle his moans, he was finding it increasingly hard to stay silent as Rin’s tongue was doing things to him he had only imagined in his dreams. On some days at night before Haru would go to bed, he would envision that wicked smile and a pair of hands surround his entire body in a naked cocooned embrace while firm lips met his own.

“It seems you _are_ liking this after all.”

Haru wrenched his eyes open to find Rin, smirking at him before motioning his gaze down between his legs. Following his gaze, he looked down, and immediately wanted to sink to the floor. At this point, he didn’t know which was redder: his own face heating up at the thought that he was caught moaning with a hard-on and subconsciously thrusting his hips up futilely into thin air, or Rin’s locks. He struggled his legs to move sideways to block the traitorous erection poking out from the white cloth from probing eyes, but Rin was faster. In one fluid motion, he grabbed either side of his thighs separating them and wrenched the white cloth away to stare down at the obvious tent in his gray shorts. To make matters worse, not only was he hard because of Rin’s ministrations, but he had managed to make his shorts damp.

“Please, let go…I’m-I’m sorry…” begged Haruka in between breaths, feeling his face burning. He closed his eyes in embarrassment and turned his head sideways in shame. Great, now he expected Rin would find him disgusting and possibly call him out on it before who knows what would happen to him.

 _This is so embarrassing! Now he’s going to think I’m weird for getting turned on!_ How could he have imagined to get hard at a time like this? He knew he was a goner the moment Rin had started doing all these strange things to him that was making his body react in the same way he knew Rin was secretly watching him.

“What’s there to be sorry for? It only means your body's enjoying this.” whispered Rin. When Haruka opened his eyes again to see him, he noticed something completely wrong. For some reason, he could swear Rin looked smug- no... _pleased_ about something as he gazed down at the merman. Something definitely was different in those eyes from the Rin from before. More _predatory_. More dangerous. The eyes of a hungry person wanting something.

Rin lay a path of kisses down past his pecs giving a lick here and there, enjoying the feel of the other man’s smooth skin over his tongue and fingers. For a man, Haru had surprisingly smooth skin, which was probably the perks of being a water lover.

Haru could feel his insides burning from the places Rin was touching, and as he lay there, unable to escape from that treacherous and talented mouth probing every inch of his skin as he gasped out shallow breaths, more often than not, he would see Rin’s eyes stare back at him with that same devilish smirk he put on when he had Haru cornered in the past, only to have his plans thwarted. His gaze seemed to make Haru’s core give an unnatural swoop down south.

And a sudden revelation came to Haru at that moment: He found himself not resisting, but rather, feeling _willing_ to feel more of the maroon haired man.

He was an adult for god’s sake. Why was he the one bound and taking all this from Rin? Was he really going to lay there and let Rin dominate him like this? He had to find a way to get free. To get the key from his pants pocket, but how?

In the moment Rin was savoring the other man's skin, he felt a hand cupped his face.

He froze. Haruka’s hand was touching him. _Not_ a grab or a resisting fight, but a gentle stroke. For a moment, he was too stunned to either say or do anything. But Haru didn't seem to mind. In fact, he didn't seem to mind at all as he took the initiative to roll the other’s lips on his own, in much the same way he did when he was ravishing his body. Puzzled and with intrigued by the other man's willingness, his lips against his own, mind on overdrive, that he did not register anything else. Like a switch turned on, Rin found himself accepting Haru's unusual, yet eager advances by returning the kisses wholeheartedly. As their bodies pressed against one another’s in a heated passion, he felt his hands wandering unpredictably down his back, then settling near his legs. Rin could only pay attention to the feeling of his hands, the feeling of his lips, a distinctly familiar scent that reached his nostrils every time he was near him…

And without a moment to spare, Haru enclosed the cold metal ring around his wrist and clamped it to the bed.

“What the-

He was harshly broken out of his reverie when a cold metal ring fastened around his wrist. Utterly confused, he broke away from the lips of the merman to find to his horror that sometime at some moment, in _some way_ , he had been so caught up with nothing but thoughts of _Haru Haru Haru_ , that he’d failed to realize it was all just a ruse to get him distracted enough to catch him off his guard.

His eyes widened in shock and anger, and with just a bit of hurt. “Son of a-!”

“What’s wrong, Rin?” teased Haruka, looking down at the sight of the redhead splayed out across the covers and struggling. “Unhappy to be the victim?”

“Why you-!

Rin’s face, Haruka realized, looked like someone who had been denied something nice at the last moment. Perhaps he thought that now that Haruka was free, he would run away, leaving him flustered and with a raging hard-on. But if he thought Haruka would run away from him, then he was sorely mistaken. “When I get free from this, I’ll-!

But Haru straddled him, latching his lips to his in a series of feverish open mouthed kisses, effectively shutting him up. When Haru had been confined to the bed, he had been concerned for his safety, but now that he realized that the cop had the same feelings for him, he was eager to feel more of his mouth, his tongue, his everything.

“You didn’t think we were done, did you?” he said, smiling. Rin looked reverent at this. He settled further into Rin’s chest, grinding his hips against the other, feeling the deliciousness of their upper exposed skin slide against one another. Rin let out a moan of longing and desperately ground his hips upwards the brunet, eager to feel more of him in return. He felt Rin’s hand, the one hand that was free from the cuffs, wrap itself around his backside, running his hands along his shoulder blades, down to his lower back before finally resting it on a firm left buttock and giving it a lingering grope.

As their probing tongues fought for dominance in between their panted breaths, Haru broke long enough to gaze into Rin’s maroon eyes which were darkened with lust. Lust for him. They locked eyes for a moment, Haruka’s curious blue orbs against Rin’s searching ones.

“Why are you doing this? You should be trying to run away now that you’re free. Are you taking revenge by going for the kill and leaving me?” asked Rin confused, despite the longing in his eyes.

“I should have known what your intentions were all along; bringing me up here trying to catch me on my own... I should have known that you had feelings for me. You _do_ feel that way for me, right?” Asked Haru.

A tint of red immediately showed in Rin’s face and he turned his head to the side to avoid eye contact mumbling something unintelligible.

“Sorry, what was that?” asked Haru, leaning a bit closer to hear with the slightest hint of a smile. But inside, Haru’s mind was reeling with trepidation. He needed to know how Rin felt.

Rin looked tortured. “I said ‘ _Yeah I do_ ’!” he answered in a louder and clearly flustered voice. God, he couldn't remember feeling more embarrassed with the prospect of confessing in such a situation like this. He was probably the only one with these feelings for him. 

And then, Haruka found himself for the first time in a long time, smiling. Smiling because he finally figured Rin out. Figured out the real reason he brought him here, and that he wasn’t the only one feeling this way.

“Oi, what’re you smiling about, Nanase?” grilled Rin’s face that had now looked irritated but intrigued. Never had he ever seen the usually calm man show any other emotion other than bored and irritated. He found that he quite liked it. _He looks quite nice when he smiles_.

“It’s nothing,” said Haruka,“It’s just that…I’m surprised it turned out like this.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” Muttered Rin, though not in an unkind way. “Even when I’ve caught you, you _still_ manage to slip through my fingers. And what’s more, now you’ve captured me!”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Rin.” Rin looked up at this, puzzled, but Haru went on. “What makes you think you’re the only one with these feelings?” he said, and. Pausing to look at Rin, he found a bewildered look in those hopeful eyes. "I think it's the other way around- you've captured me since long time ago." 

Rin's eyes widened. “You-you mean you-?” Rather than answer, Haru sank his head to trail light kisses along Rin’s frozen jawline before sinking his lips into the other’s wet hot mouth, feeling the other's move as well at the action. When he finally withdrew his mouth from the deep kiss, he found Rin still with his mouth open, staring unblinkingly back at him like he couldn’t believe his eyes. His eyes looked so hopeful, and his expression adorably bewildered, that Haru was tempted to give another kiss to those lips, and did so. Rin gladly returned the kiss with vigor, and with his unbound hand, he cupped his chin gently, eyes darting everywhere around his face. “Do you…do you like me too?” he almost whispered, as if he was worried raising his voice might cause him to change his mind.

“You really think I would kiss you if I didn’t?” Haru stated the obvious. And now, it was Rin’s turn to smile- well, _laugh_ more like. A loud ringing laugh that pleasantly reached Haru’s ears and ended in an amused huff, “I guess it is requited love, then.”

And like that, he held Haru close with his free arm, meeting his lips once again. For several minutes of heavy making out and with a dozen or so stops for breath, both men were already panting with the effort, each seeming to hold a competition who could hold out the most. Rin could already feel his and Rin’s chapped lips, but he felt he couldn’t care less.

But Haru felt it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel more of Rin. To feel his arms, his mouth, his everything surround him… He broke from the kiss suddenly much to Rin’s confusion, but Haru merely reached behind him where he knew he put the key, and was now crawling towards Rin against the headboard until the latter was nearly chest to chest in the process of freeing him from the cuffs behind.

“Are you really okay with letting me go?” asked Rin. “Remember the last time you decided to trust a cop? If you let me go, who knows what could happen?” he finished, wiggling his eyebrows in a playful manner and giving his shark tooth grin.

Haru paused, his head tilted as though giving it a considering thought. “Would you rather I leave you here then?”

“Don’t you dare!”

Haruka gave a huff of amusement, but did as he asked and turned the key to unlock the bands.

The second Rin’s hand was released, the cop took the opportunity to pounce on Haru, who gave a soft “ _oof_ ” as he was sent backwards against the bed. And now their roles were reversed once more, with Rin above, hands on side of him and gazing down with that same playful side smirk. Haruka felt his stomach do backflips as it looked like the previous situation where Rin was above him, trapping him. But instead of feeling the fear from before, he only felt an eager excitement that sent his body nearly quivering in anticipation for what the man’s next move was.

“My, _my_ , you _are_ quick to trust people aren’t you?” teased Rin, finally parting his lips from Haruka’s.

“Shut up” growled Haru. But he had a small grin before capturing his lips against the redhead's once more.

Kissing Haru, Rin thought, was _nowhere_ near as he’d imagined. All those nights of envisioning those soft lips against his and that gentle swoop of feeling in his chest could not prepare him at all for this…hotness that was Haru’s mouth. There was lips, there was tongue, and there was more than just a simple swooping feeling. Rin felt he was on fire. When had it got this hot in the room? Their tongues slid against one another’s, exchanging that impossible wet warmth between them, eager to seek something else…something more.

When they withdrew from each other, it was only to catch their breath, sharing the same space of oxygen, and finding eye contact. Haruka’s eyes were glazed over, their bright blue color now sporting a midnight blue, though it could have been the dim light.

What had started off as slow kissing, evolved into full-on grinding against their bodies and he no longer cared whether he looked ridiculous, trying to seek more of Rin’s body above him. He was panting- _both_ of them were panting loud enough to be heard from the next room over, and yet they still invaded each other’s mouths, the hot warmth exchanged between them unlike anything they’d both experienced. Haruka could feel one of Rin’s hands sliding the fingers all around his back, grasping him while the fingers of the other hand combed his hair in an almost delirious state.

Though both were accomplished swimmers and had learned to control their breathing for long periods of time, both were beginning to be breathless. They pulled away gradually, catching their breath with their foreheads touching as they stared at one another. Haruka could feel his heart hammering through his chest at the sight of Rin’s eyes. From the close proximity, they no longer looked bright red, instead, they were now darkened to a smoldering crimson color.

“Hey Haru,” murmured Rin’s voice, nose tickling his own and meeting his gaze. “I wasn’t lying when I said I’d make you scream. Imagine _all the things_ we could do together in this room. All the things I can do to _you_.”

Haru nearly choked at Rin’s words, and feeling himself blush all the way from his face to his toes. This was not at all like the Rin he had come to know who came by his restaurant seeking him. This man was dangerous- like a shark in dark water. And now, it was Haru who had stepped right into the trap. The moment Rin had looked at him with those smoldering eyes while whispering his name, he knew he was a goner.

Those delectable lips were back on his again, tongues fighting for dominance as the hot and smooth sensation engulfed Haruka’s senses. Rin’s kisses were different from before. More wild- and he didn’t think he would ever get enough of it. His arms wrapped around Rin’s upper torso for support as the other’s hands were finding their way all over his body, caressing his face while they continued their sloppy make out session. His hands no longer felt shy, having found their way down Rin’s backside and moved farther down until they settled around the curve of his ass, before venturing back up again to pull him closer. And yet Haru still craved to feel more of him, frustrated at the ridiculous uniform being the only thing standing in his way. His fingers curled around the lining of Rin’s uniform pants, and he heard Rin in his mouth, give a moan of longing.

“You’re…still…wearing-” moaned Haru in broken sentences, but Rin took the hint. Giving one last deep kiss, he leaned back a little, beginning to unbutton his shirt in an almost frantic manner. _Why the hell do they need so many buttons to lock someone’s body up?_ Thought Rin seethingly. To hell with cop protocol and attire. If he wasn’t out of his clothes by the next ten seconds, he was going to rip it off.

“Here, let me help,” said Haru almost breathless. Rin was too relieved to feel embarrassed as Haru shuffled forward and began undoing the bottom ones with his more dexterous fingers. Rin had a sudden image of those slender hands doing things to him, and the thought nearly made the tent in his trousers unbearable, and he felt the back of his neck get hot. At last his top was wrenched off, and it was tossed behind haphazardly. That act alone, Haru felt, looked all the more sexy, even more so when Rin gave him a shark-toothed grin in the act of removing his belt buckle, pants, and all, and tossing them behind him without a care.

 _It should be some kind of crime_ , thought Haruka, as he stared at the washboard abs supported by two powerful strong quadriceps, _to hide a body like that under such unfit clothes as a uniform._ And it was between those quadriceps that Haruka could see the evident tent outlined in his black briefs, which indicated that he had been hard for quite some time. This made Haru’s own arousal more evident, and he could tell Rin could tell as well.

“Mmm you look so hot and sexy for me, Haru” Growled Rin before smashing his lips against the other man’s. Haru wholeheartedly returned it with his own, moaning in between as he felt Rin’s hands run up and down his bare back, enclosing him in a tight cocoon. Haru leaned further into the warmth of Rin, until their hips rubbed against one another’s, eager to feel more friction between their bodies. He could feel both their hardened erections rubbing against one another, eager for the freedom of the fabric.

Presently, Rin’s mouth began venturing under his jaw in a series of kisses and licks, the cold air hitting the areas where Rin went. His lips sank even lower this time, feeling the smooth skin against his own and latching some skin in between his teeth. Whenever he did this, Haruka would jerk upward with a moan, hands fingering the sheets.

_Damn he smells so good._

“Cherry blossom?” Rin whispered teasingly, somewhere near his stomach before raising his head to give a kiss.

“Y-yeah,” gasped Haru. I put it-Ah! - in…my bath-AH!”

While he was attempting to talk, Rin had taken the opportunity to latch his mouth against the curve of his neck between his collar bone and the base, sucking the sensitive skin there. He heard Haru give a sharp intake of breath that ended in a moan...which made him all the more harder.

“Love it. It’s one of my favorite scents” breathed Rin before latching his mouth again in another area of Haru’s upper chest to deliver a kiss mark.

“Ah, Rin, don’t do that again-what if…what if it leaves a mark and someone notices?” Haru gasped, one blue eye squinting.

Rin withdrew his head, a pretend coy smile on his face,“Really, Nanase? That’s a shame, ‘cause I’m planning on leaving a few of my own marks against yours…and _nowhere_ near anybody’s eyes.” He added that last bit. Wasting no time, he skimmed his mouth down, latching on to one of his nipples, massaging them in the palm of his hand and giving them the same attention as before. As the man’s mouth made its slow descent to plant small kisses, Haruka would find himself tensing up, awaiting the moment when that delicious mouth would find its way to that one area. His body shivered, and he was feeling uncontrollably impatient as his fingers were gripping Rin’s back.

Rin pulled back a moment. “So… _Nanase_ ,” he purred near his navel, pausing just long enough for Haruka to open his eyes to look down with baited breath. His whole body felt like fire, in all the places where Rin touched, and he the look Rin was giving him was downright lascivious, the same expression he’d sported when he’d tricked him with the water bottle. “Should I test _here_ …” and with a single finger, he mercilessly traced the outline of his hardening erection through his shorts. Haruka bucked unexpectedly at the action and gave a small gasp, head reeling. “…to see if you’re _really_ poisonous?” he ended in a playful smirk. Curling his fingers in the waistband of the shorts, he gave them a tug, pulling them down all the way. His cock sprung free, very hard and nearly flat on his stomach. Rin gave a smirk at Haru’s flushed member, then sank his head lower until he was eye level, still remaining eye-contact with the blue-eyed male to give an experimental lick to the head.

Haru’s knee jerked on reflex and he gave a yelp at the unexpected warm wet feeling of a warm wet tongue. A sensation he had never felt before.

“Ahh, Rin…!”

Rin licked his lips peeking up to find Haru’s flushed face and slightly parted lips in anticipation. Those blue eyes mesmerized him to no end, and he wasted no time in sinking his tongue against the other male, licking thin strips along his thighs and giving time for goosebumps to settle along the pale quads. And he _always_ made sure Haru was watching him, because _fuck_ if he didn’t look hot at that moment, staring down at him with his pretty mouth open, breathlessly leaning in to his touch while trying to prop his body up through his trembling elbows.

“Nggh, yes..oh…R-Rin!”

And Rin just absolutely _adored_ the way Haru was reacting and breathing out his name like it was some lifeline. The merman’s breathing was short at every upstroke and his hands had now flew to grip the top of his head, running his fingers through the scalp even when his tongue began massaging the length. Swirling his tongue again to make it wet, he looked up to gauge Haru’s reactions. He could see that sitting up was a problem for Haru as he had sunk back into the soft pillows, moaning and making an effort to control his breathing. Though, Rin would stop momentarily to allow Haru a chance to see the owner of the mouth that was assaulting his lower regions.

 _You haven’t experienced anything just yet, Nanase_. Rin closed his fist gently against Haru’s erection and began stroking it up and down, abiding by the rhythm of his bobbing, making sure to apply extra suction to the head and lap up any precome that was spilling. With his other hand, his index finger slowly began trailing circles along his thighs. However, before he could sink them any lower, Rin peeked up one last time at the owner of the cock he was laving. Had Haru not had his eyes closed at that moment, mouth slightly parted in breath, he would have noticed a sly smile creep into Rin's face as he sank those dancing fingers down past his thighs, past his erection, until it was dancing around his puckered hole. Experimentally and yet with much assertiveness that surprised even Rin himself, the tip of his dancing finger nudged inside his entrance. 

And _that_ garnered an expected but still worthy reaction from the otherwise nonchalant and stoic male.

Haru gave a shriek, throwing his head back and exposing the pale arch of his neck as the dual sensations overcame him, catching Rin off guard. With a grin unseen by Haru, he continued moving his finger around that same area, gently darting in and out all while keeping his eyes locked on the merman's. All Haru was aware of were two sensations from his private areas being stimulated; the finger near his entrance and the hot mouth coating his member. Rin could feel his breath becoming labored, trying to issue a barely coherent warning. With a  _pop,_ Rin released his mouth from him but stroked him through his release with a taunting finger at his entrance.  

When Haru had finished, it was only then that Rin did so as well. Everywhere on Haru's body felt sensitive- an aftereffect caused by the simulations of Rin's hands and mouth. Straightening up and looking just as breathless as Haru, he gave a smirk. “Well, how was that? Is that enough grounds to prove you're not poisonous after all?" Despite all that, Rin was amazed to see Haru's lust-filled eyes look back at him with the hint of a glare, and his heart danced wildly at the sight.

“You-you bastard! Give me a warning like that next time!” Haru spoke, heart still hammering from his high moments before. “I almost forgot how to breathe!”

"Now that’s funny, a merman forgetting to _breathe_.” Teased Rin, running a finger to tickle along the pale thighs and making Haru gasp in surprise.

“You’re unbelievable,” huffed Haru, sinking back and trying to hide his blushing face, which only made Rin adore him more. “I can’t believe you’re going to end it telling a shitty joke at this time.”

But Rin only grinned, and like a shark, began inching his torso forward across the pale one below him until he was lips to lips with the blue-eyed man. “And that’s where you’re wrong... _Haru_ ” whispered Rin low enough for him to hear. His tongue flickered out to tease the merman’s lower lip with his tongue, eliciting the fire back again into both of them. “ _We’re only just starting, and I DID promise that at the end of the night, I'd have you screaming."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, Haru's a Siren.


End file.
